Did You Even Try?
by Spanishtomate
Summary: After a heartbreaking separation, Antonio is finally meeting Lovino after all these years. Things can go either way, very good and not so awkward 'or' it can go horribly wrong and destroy whatever kind of relationship the two ever had. Spamano Fanfiction. First ever Hetalia Fanfic so it won't be great. Human names used. Some GerIta, PurCan and Spamano of course.
1. Heartbreaking Goodbye

"You're going..to do..what?" The voice was broken. It was cracking and soon enough, it would fall apart.

A soft sigh came from from the other figure across the room, "It may be best if I don't repeat myself, Carriedo.—" The other was cut off, "No.." It was almost shattered. "Y-you can't do this to me, I beg of you. Can't you see he is the reason—" The second voice before was louder now, "You are the reason you are here, you couldn't stop and look where you are. Not only are you putting yourself in danger, but you are now putting Romano in danger..which is why he is coming to stay with me."

Antonio lost his breath, it felt like some punched him in the chest. Over and over and over..The injured Spaniard that was wrapped in the white bandages around his arms and chest placed his hand over his heart. It was beating so fast, this was happening so quickly. It couldn't happen, Antonio wouldn't let it happen. Not like this, not now. Romano was his Romano. The little teenaged boy was basically everything he had left and now,— The aristocratic stood tall, it hurt him to have to take the other way, but, would the Spaniard stop fighting if there was nothing left to fight for? Roderich stepped closer towards the bed where the Spaniard seemed to be panicking. "Antonio, relax, it is for the best—" For the best? Did this bas—no, did this damned bastard think taking away the child that he raised would really be for the best? Antonio didn't know how Roderich would react to Feliciano getting taken away from him, but Antonio knew that he wouldn't let this happen. It couldn't. It would break him.

The pain. The physical pain, the emotional pain. It was too much, it was happening so fast, so quickly. It had to be a dream, it must be. Why didn't he wake up from this nightmare? Why couldn't he just wake the hell up already? They said you can't feel pain in dreams, then why did he? Antonio knew the answer, he knew it every clearly. Because this wasn't a dream.

Antonio slowly placed his hands at his sides, slowly forming into fist. He stared down hard at the other's feet. He down down hard on his bottom lip. He was breaking. He was falling apart. The Spanish man quickly pushed himself off the bed and was ready to leap at Roderich, but that is when he a voice. "Antonio, stop this." He froze where he stood, which was on top of the hospital bed, Antonio slowly looked to his side, rage, violence, hate, pain, sorrow, grief and pain all mixed in the green emeralds. The blond stood there, his arms firmly crossed over his chest as he looked up at the enraged Spaniard. "You really think this is going to help you win Romano back? All of this, what you are doing right now, is the reason you are losing Romano. Not just for his sake, but your own." Antonio swallowed hard and losing fell to his knees, he placed his hands on the bed and clenched the white sheets tightly. It was the only thing stopping him from punching that damned bastard right in his fancy little face. "Antonio, please. Calm down, you know that if you keep this up, like you are now, that you won't make it out of alive. What would be the point of all this? Everything happens for a reason, Toni, you'll see.." Francis whispered out loudly enough for only the ones in the room to hear. He stepped closer to the injured and placed a hand slowly on his back. "Make this less painful and just let go."

Just let go.

The words echoed in his head, his eyes were shot open now. How could Antonio just forget Romano, just like that? Can he even say goodbye to his henchman? Probably not, it would be best if he didn't. He knew how he was reacting, it wasn't good. Seeing Romano right now would only make it worse. He would break down completely and just cry. Oh how badly he wanted to cry..Antonio was strong. He had to be strong for himself and Romano.

"Just go already.." Antonio's voice was cold and harsh, nothing like the desperate man before trying to hold on to the only thing that had meaning to him before. Roderich just stared at him then looked over at Francis before closing his eyes slowly and nodding, "Well, I suppose it is time that I go gather Romano now and tell him that we are leaving. Sorry for seeing you under these circumstances, Antonio." The male passed the bed with the broken Spaniard, passed the Frenchmen and walked out the door before stopping and looking down, "Oh, Romano, when did you get here? Come along now, take my hand, we are going to be leaving. You got all your things together, correct?" The voice faded down the empty hallways, the footsteps fading and fading. Antonio's little henchmen, was gone.

.

The bright green orbs shot wide open, Antonio was breathing heavily and clenching onto his loose dark red shirt he forgot to take off the night before. He came home drunk and passed out on his bed, not even bothering to change. And then, he had that stupid damn dream again. The Spaniard finally caught his breath and looked around, he slowly got out of bed and made his way down the empty quiet hallways. Once in the kitchen, Antonio rubbed the back of his head while using his free left hand to hit the button on the coffee maker. He licked his chapped lips before leaning on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. "It still hurts." A soft low mumble came from him as he closed his eyes slowly, nothing was able to make it hurt less. It has been years, many many years, it still hurt Antonio all the same.

"What needs to be done today?" He asked himself out loud as he went towards the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug. "I should go shopping, that is for sure.-Now what to make for dinner?" Antonio was seeming to be talking to himself before there was a high pitched, 'mew' that came from behind him. "What do you want for dinner, Tomate?" The tall male looked back at the tiny but very fluffy brown but almost red like color tabby who had very large yellow eyes. "Nothing? Alrightly."

He chuckled softly before stepping towards the cat and sitting down on his ankles, holding his hand out towards the small cat. Who then began to rub it's body all over the Spaniard's hand. "You don't even give me the chance to pet you~!" He laughed again and smiled down at the tiny cat who let out another mew.

"Such a cutie." He stood back up and right as he did, he heard a small 'beep'. Antonio made his way towards the living room, another beep, he groaned and began to tear the cushions off the dark red love seat. "Francis, hold up. I am trying to find it." He said out loud in a annoyed tone not being able to find his cellphone. There was another meow behind him, "Tomate, wait a second, i'll pet you in a minute." He kept moving the cushions around before something pawed at his feet, "Ow, Tomate, stop that." Antonio looked back at the cat to find the small cat hold the phone in it's mouth by the key chain that was a tiny tomato at the end. "..Oh." Antonio couldn't help but laugh before leaning towards Tomate and petting her, then taking the phone out of her mouth. "You act more like a cute little puppy then a cat, Tomate."

Beep.

Oh yeah, the phone call. He opened the phone quickly before hearing the Frenchmen on the other line, "Hola Francis.~" Well this was a surprise, "Yo Toni! It's the Awesome Me, Gilbert!" The Spaniard paused and then arched his eyebrows, a playful grin painted on his lips. "Well, buenos dias Gilbert." Antonio heard the other begin to ramble and tilted his head slightly, "Why aren't you using your own phone?" Gilbert hissed slightly through the phone, "I lost it somewhere, but no need to fear, I took Francis's phone!"

Antonio couldn't stop the laughter, it was what he needed, to be around his friends. They always had a good time together, the harmless flirting and teasing, all the fun they had messing with other's. "But anyways, do ya' wanna come out with us later?" It was what he wanted after all, "Si, gracias Gil, what time?" Gilbert scoffed and his voice boomed louder through the phone, "When we get there!-" The voice changed, "Mon ami, probably around 8 or 9." It was Francis. "Gracias amigo, see you then." Antonio heard Gilbert begin to yell at Francis before the end of the line went dead. The Spaniard looked down at his phone then at the cat who stared back up at him. "It's only 2:17.. I need to kill time."

The Spaniard stood up from the couch, "I can clean this mess up after my shower." He slowly began to take his shirt off as he made his way into the hallway once again and into the bathroom. Turning on the cold and then the hot water, peeling off the rest of his clothes and stepping inside the steamy shower.

After a good 15 minute shower the Spanish man was ready, he dressed in pale colored shorts and a white shirt that fitted him nicely. He made his way back into the living room and beginning to clean up the mess he made while looking for his phone. Antonio sat down on the loveseat and looked down at the cellphone at his side, '1 new message', Antonio blinked slowly and opened his phone to see a message from Francis.

'Honhonhonhon~~~ You'll never believe who we ran into right now~! They are meeting us later tonight! ;D ;D ;D'


	2. Those Damned Bastards

"Where is Romano?"

Who the hell is this?

"Who the hell wants to know?"

The young male turned slowly to look up at the tall male, he wore fancier clothes, somewhat like Antonio's friend, Francis. He wore a blank expression. Romano only returned it with a hard glare. "Romano, you shall go be gathering your things now. Antonio knows about this, no need to worry. Go pack up and fit everything in the largest suitcase you can find so it won't take up much room. Meet me at the front door within 30 minutes, alright?"

He turned away and began to walk towards Antonio's bedroom. Who the hell did he think he was to just dance on in here and tell him that he was leaving? It was complete bullshit if you asked him! He sighed in an annoyed tone before beginning to walk towards his room. "Stupid idiot, does he seriously think I will listen to him? No way! He went into the closet, grabbed a suitcase and sat on the floor, beginning to lay his outfits into it.

The auburn hair fell over his eyes as he began to think about it. A stranger in his home and telling him to pack up? He knew that Antonio also came back this time, badly hurt. Broken bones, cuts, stabs, and burns. Romano didn't know exactly what happened on the battlefield but it most of the times sent Antonio home hurt. Antonio never tried to let Romano know he was hurt, till Antonio pull him into a hug then Romano would hit him sending Antonio into a shock wave of pain.

He bit his bottom lip harder then he should have, he was thinking too much. But, Romano knew his answer to what was happening.

Antonio finally lost Romano.

"No." He finally spoke out loud to himself. Romano didn't want to leave. Sure, he said he hated Antonio a lot and didn't like being around the house. But he was lying, he wouldn't know how to react if he had to go. Romano knew that he wouldn't have a choice. But…

Antonio would fight to keep him, right?

He quickly stood up and slammed the suitcase shut. "No." He repeated harshly. "Antonio, you bastard, don't let them take me. Fight for me…" Romano kicked the suitcase with all the force he can, which only caused him to have a stinging pain in his foot, "God damnnit!" He hissed through his teeth once more. He had to make sure he wasn't leaving, because he wasn't. Romano wasn't going anywhere.

'_Faster! Run, faster!' _Romano hated himself for being so slow—"Just go already.." What was that? Who was that? That voice, it was cold and plain. But then Romano realized who it was. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. The man who raised him.

It was quiet, the small seconds seemed like hours. The footsteps came closer towards the door, Romano covered his mouth with his hands to see if they saw him. He didn't hear anything, but, they wouldn't believe him. "Well, I suppose it is time that I go gather Romano now and tell him that we are leaving. Sorry for seeing you under these circumstances, Antonio." The steps got even closer before he felt eyes staring down at him. "Oh, Romano, when did you get here? Come along now, take my hand, we are going to be leaving. You got all your things together, correct?" Romano froze, staring hard at the ground. "S-Si.." He muttered before looking up at the male with the thick accent and taking a hold of his hand hesitantly, following after the older male.

'_Antonio.'_

"You're going to like it there."

'_Stop him.'_

"There is Feliciano too. You two should get along, at least for the most part."

'_Don't let him take me.'_

"The different foods to try, way different from what you are probably used too."

'_You're strong, right?''_

"Romano, you are ready right?"

'_Bastard, help me.'_

"It's going to take a few days to get to my home."

'_I don't want to leave like this.'_

"You understand it was for the best right?"

'_Come back here and hug me.'_

"Romano?"

Romano froze.

"Are you okay?" The man stopped in his tracks and looked down at him, "Romano, relax, you will see Antonio again someday. It is just for a while."

The young boy shook his head, he couldn't stop the tears. He finally knew that, Antonio wasn't coming for him. No matter how much Roma wanted him too, he wouldn't feel the Spaniard holding him close anymore. He wouldn't get no more tomatoes or sweets whenever he wanted.

.

"Feliciano, what the hell are you doing?!" The thick Italian accent scolding another male, "No, we don't need more noodles. We have enough already." He said looking into the cart they had, full of jars of ragu, boxes of pasta noodles and bread. "We only came for the tomatoes."

"But Lovino—-" The older male began to rub the bridge of his nose, "Feliciano, no. We have enough. Plus, we are using my money anyways!"

"Please~?" The shorter male whined, begging the other. "No—" Before he had the chance to say anything else, Another voice randomly spoke out. "I spy with my little eye, adorable Italians just for me.~" The sing-song voice sounded too familiar, both of them heard it before. "Big brother Francis!" Chimed the smaller Italian.

"Lovino." The blonde smiled down at the darker head brother before looking at the other who looked almost like a mirror image of the taller one, but this one had a small stubborn curl that shot out from the other side. "Hasn't it been a while since I last saw you, you had a major growth spurt.~" With that, the tall blond began to pat his head while Lovino was glaring up at him. If looks could kill.~

"Francis, stop messing with the kid already!"

Oh God, who was this—Another voice that sounded familiar, "Oh Gilbert, I am just getting to know some of my old friends." Francis chuckled glancing over to Feliciano who giggled and waved at the albino male who was stepping closer to them all. "Ciao, Gil~!" Did Feliciano remember them? Because Lovino was older and thought Feli was a bit young when they where around. Then again, Feliciano was at someone else's house while they grew up. It was confusing and it hurt Lovino's head. He didn't want to bother with the thoughts right now.

"What the hell do you guys wants?" Lovino snapped quickly before crossing his arms over his chest. "We are in the supermarket, anyone can be here." Francis smirked as he leaned down and pressed his forehead onto the older Italian brother's. The heat began to rise to his face, he frowned and quickly turned away from the older man. "I know that you french dumbass!" He spat back before stepping behind his younger brother. "Feliciano, make these assholes go the hell away." Feliciano flinched and shook his head slowly, "Big brother Francis isn't going to do anything right? And Gilbert is really nice too!" He turned and placed his hands on Lovino's shoulders who only began to get more flustered. "Whatever!"

"It's been a while since you seen the Awesome Me! You totally need to drink with us!" Feliciano blinked slowly and stared at the Albino, tilting his head. "Are you sure that is okay?" Lovino quickly jumped in, "I wouldn't drink with you if you even had Italian wine instead of that disgusting shit you want to call alcohol!" Gilbert narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, "That's not a 'no', so you are drinking with us! Got it?" Francis grinned and hooked his arms around Feli and Lovino. "You cannot say no to us, Italy brothers. I will kidnap your hearts and keep them for myself!" Gilbert arched his right eyebrow and leaned forward towards Lovino, "I better get one for myself!" Lovino growled and leaned back which only made him bump into Francis. "No way.~" Feliciano whined and looked at Lovino, "Can we have pasta for dinner if we go?" Lovino's eyes went wide, "Feliciano! Don't compromise with the enemies!" Feliciano squeaked and leaned back down, "I just want pasta and you aren't letting me get none." Gilbert looked over at Francis who was only returning the smile, "We will get you both dinner, just come drink to us. Alright?" Francis spoke confidently.

"God damn it."

Before Lovino could disagree anymore, Francis let go of them both and stepped away. Gilbert reached into Francis's pocket and pulled out a silver phone, quickly dialing number and walking off. Francis looked back at Lovino and Feliciano and waved, "Meet us at the bar near here, until then.~ Farewell." He laughed and began to walk away towards Gilbert who was rambling on about something that was inaudible.

Lovino turned his head back to Feliciano and frowned deeply, who only lowered down and stared up at his older sibling. "But it will be fun?" Lovino huffed his cheeks and deepened his glare. "It better fucking be."


	3. We don't like to be kept waiting!

Antonio must have accidently fell asleep on the couch because he soon heard pounding on the front door, he knew already who would be pounding on it, and there was a voice to match it. "Toni! Get the hell up!"

_Oh Gilbert._

"I'm coming, I'm coming, relax." The Spaniard chuckled as he made his way towards the door and opening it to find that it was only the prussian. "Si~?" He tilted his head slightly waiting for his friend to tell him why he was there. He knew that it wasn't even 6PM yet. "Tch, Anton, you think that I would leave you here alone all day?! We totally need to go out before Francis and the other's get there!" Oh yeah, more then just the trio were going. _"You should tell me who is going, Gil." _Antonio was really curious to see who would be the surprise guest and the way Gilbert had said it, it was more then just one person.

"But it's a surprise! You'll see when you get there, ja!" The white haired man smiled and quickly grabbed the darker haired male's arm pulling him outside of the home. "Close the damn door so we can leave already!" Seemed that Antonio didn't have a choice then, he followed the other's orders and closed the door, checking his pockets to make sure he had his keys with him. He did, which was good incase he came home drunk after all this. But he doubted it since there would be someone had hadn't seen in a while there, Antonio wouldn't want to embarress himself like that in public either.

Now walking down the street with his friend who finally let go of his grip, Antonio placed his hands behind his head and yawned slowly as he was just waking up still. "Gil, where are you even taking me?" Gilbert blinked slowly before grinning and throwing his arms in the air, "It wouldn't be very awesome of me to tell you, so shut the hell up and just wait!" The Spanish man huffed but kept quiet, soon enough, Antonio noticed that Gilbert had led them to a small child's park.

_'This will be interesting.' _Antonio thought to himself.

Gilbert looked around, one, two, three, four...there were maybe 7 small children there all together. Gilbert groaned and looked at Antonio, "If we hang around here without kids we are going to look like fucking creepers!" The Spaniard could only agree, "Si, if you still had Ludwig as a little child and I had Romano, we could have all played together." The thought of him playing with his young old henchmen made Antonio slightly frown. It had been so long and the dream-nightmare he had earlier wasn't helping him at all. Gilbert still got to see Ludwig whenever he wanted, Antonio hadn't seen Roma in many many years.

Seeing his friend begin to get upset, Gilbert grunted loudly and slapped his friend on the back laughing loudly, "We can totally try to find some pretty ladies here, that should cheer you right up!" He glanced around, there was a blonde woman maybe in her later 20s who was standing next to another woman with red hair. Gilbert held up the peace sign towards Antonio who gave him a puzzled look. The albino walked towards them and began to talk, Antonio couldn't hear exactly what his friend was saying but within moments the redhead laughed and blonde gave him the finger, both walking away after that. Gilbert only seemed to flinche for a moment before lowering down and making his way back towards Antonio. That must have shot him right in the ego.

"Rude ass-" Antonio's eyes widen and quickly slapped his hand over Gilbert's mouth. There was a small little boy staring up at the two of them. "R-Rude ass...?" God damn it.

Gilbert froze and pushed Antonio's hand away, "I wouldn't have said it if I knew he was right there!" But before anything more, Antonio quickly leaned down towards the small child's eye level. "Amigo, those are bad bad words! You really shouldn't say them because they can hurt someone's feelings a whole lot! My friend here is kinda mean and doesn't mean what he says. So, do you think you can forget everywhere that happened and what you heard from him?" The child only stared up at the tanned man with large, round, hazel colored eyes before smiling. "Okay, tell Grandpa I said to be nice!"

"Good-...Grandpa?" Antonio turned back to where the child pointed, he pointed at Gilbert. But Gilbert didn't look like a Grandpa-Oh..It was because of the color of his hair. Gilbert quickly noticed this and his frown only deepen. "I am not-" Antonio butted in, "Si, I will little one. Go off and play!" With that, the child turned and took off towards a red slide. Gilbert quickly tackled Antonio from behind, wrapping his arm around Antonio's neck to pull him into a playful chokehold. "You think that I look like I am a 'Grandpa' too!?" He hissed into Antonio's ear who quickly used both of his arms to break out of Gilbert's grip and flip the tables; Antonio then turned and pounced on Gilbert, grabbing his arms with his hands and smirking. "Seem pretty old to me!" The Spanish man stood up and pointed down towards the Prussian. "The Spanish always wins anyways and they also have amazing skin that _never _ages." Gilbert only gave him a look that read, '_Antonio please.'_

Antonio chuckled lightly and held his hand out to Gilbert to grabbed it but instead of standing pulled Antonio down and quickly standing himself. "You Spanish dork!" He laughed before stepping away, flicking his wrist out towards the Spaniard who was standing and now dusting himself off. "What time is it now anyways, Toni?" Antonio reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone, "6:09 PM." Gilbert blinked, seeming to be lost in thought before Antonio's voice brought him back. "-Gilbert, why?" The albino shrugged lightly, "Let's start walking towards the bar, by the time we get there it should be close to 7 anyways."

.

.

.

"Why the fuck are you in my house!?"

Francis chuckled and quickly swung an arm around Lovino's shoulder which only earned him a hard cold glare. "No, I'm serious. Why the hell are you here? It's not even six. Get the fuck out."

Feliciano frowned and waved his hands slightly, "Lovino, can't you be nice to our guest? He is only coming to check on us, right Francis?!" He smiled happily at the blond who smiled back while nodding, "Yes, that is so. Lovino should be nicer too.~"Lovino groaned before pushing Francis away from him and crossing his arms quickly over his chest, "He came from no where, we didn't ask him to show up. So why is the perverted bastard here?" The blond gave a look that acted as if his heart was broken, Lovino scoffed and Feliciano giggled. "Just for a visit before we leave!"

"With that, why don't you two get ready to go and we can stop to grab something to eat before we go to the bar. The food there isn't that great and it's pretty pricey." Francis offered the others before smirking, _"My treat." _That is what perked Lovino into turning towards a long narrow hallway and tossing his right hand in the air, "Alright, let me go change damnit."

Feliciano looked over at Francis who smiled back, the little italian blushed lightly and quickly followed after his brother. About 15 minutes later, they were back. Lovino wore black jeans, a black belt and a dark grey button down shirt. A loose collar hung around his neck as well as him wearing a fondora, also wearing a pair of black italian high heel'd boots. He looked pretty sharp. Feliciano who was behind him came out in also black pants, belt and heel'd boots but wore a dark blue button down shirt and a black tie as well. Almost the same picture as Lovino but the height, eye color and curl were different, other than the colors, of course.

Francis purred in amusement, "Quite the eye catcher.~" Lovino flustered and quickly pulled Feliciano into his arms. "Stop trying to remove the clothes with your eyes, pervert." Francis only chuckled and waved his hand in the air towards them, "Come along, Italians."

One outside, Francis opened the door to the black limo. It was nice, even Lovino would honestly say it. In his head, of course. Feliciano only smiled and began to wiggle around, like he never been in a limo before. Which was a lie. He had and with Lovino and all those years ago when they first took a limo, even Lovino was smiling, even though if he tried to hide it, even from his brother. Feliciano and Francis began to ramble on, Lovino placed his head in the palm of his hand as he looked out the window. "Francis, you didn't tell us who would be there! Will you tell us now, please please!" It was pitiful begging to Lovino, Francis only laughed and patted Feliciano on the head. "You'll see, mon ami."

But neither Feliciano or Lovino wanted to wait, it was now about to be 7 and both of them knew it. They would know soon enough. But, Lovino was actually getting worried about who it was. Lovino didn't get along with a lot of people and drinking might make his temper worse then it normally is. He was rather a angry drunk. So, with that being thought in his head, he would make sure not to drink tonight. Even though they were being brought out to drink on Francis's treat.

The limo stopped.

Lovino didn't realize it till Francis was standing outside the limo and tapping on the window trying to get Lovino out. The Vargas male quickly climbed out to realized they were right outside of the bar. "I thought we were going to get food before we came here..?" Feliciano nodded in agreement because he couldn't help it, Francis said they would feed them and none of the Italians ate. Francis only smiled and pointed behind him to reveal a vending machine. Lovino narrowed his eyes and looked over at Feliciano who looked like he was about to cry. Lovino quickly slapped his own forehead with his hand and began to curse under his breath. Francis then began to crack into a laughter. "I was only joking about that, but your faces! Oh, you two are completely adorable!"

"Do _not _call me cute!" hissed the elder sibling of the two before realizing Feliciano had wondered off towards a small food stand, it was only natural for it to be there since the supermarket was only down the street. "Do you have pasta?" Lovino shook his head, "No, Feli, they don't have pasta. This is on the go food." he tried to explain the best he can without upsetting the pasta loving italian. Feliciano shockingly only said a small, "oh" and then smiled back. Lovino closed his eyes half way, before he noticed something red. It was a large tomato. "I want that!" Lovino spatted quickly grabbing two tomatoes and pointing to Francis who only smirked. "Buy them. Grazie." He muttered before grabbing Feliciano's shoulder and beginning to pull him towards the bar, handing him a tomato which only made the younger's face turn into a wide smile.

Taking a bite of a tomato, Lovino made his way into the bar finally letting go on Feliciano. He quickly found an empty table and sat down, his back towards the door and Feliciano sat next to him. Francis followed behind and sat infront of them, "They should be here any minute now, alright?" Lovino rolled his eyes, gently placing the tomato on his lips, just taking the smell of it in. Feliciano quickly began to eat his, "Lovino, you need to buy us more tomatoes!" Lovino rolled his eyes at his sibling's comment before he heard another voice. "Yo! The Awesome Me is here, no need to fear!" Lovino groaned, it was Gilbert. Feliciano turned and began to wave before he froze. His mouth slightly open. Lovino noticed the other's reation, "What is it? It is only potato bastard 2." He huffed and slowly began to turn, Lovino noticed someone else with the albino. Honestly, he couldn't believe his eyes. Exactly, what, how..

"Antonio.." the words slowly came out the other's mouth in almost a whisper.


	4. Expect The Unexpected

**Antonio's PoV.**

Gilbert just seemed to be talking and talking, really, Antonio was barely paying attention. He just followed after his Prussian friend, his movements were quickly before he almost ran into the albino. "Whoa!-What is going on, Gil?" He looked over his friend's shoulders to see the bar, "Aren't we supposed to be here?" Gilbert only grunted and snapped his fingers at Antonio, trying to tell him to be quiet. "I think they are here already, so, are you ready Ton ton~?" Antonio chuckled and nodded, softly pushing the other towards the entrance. "Si, ready as I will ever be!"

"Yo! The Awesome Me is here, no need to fear!"

The crimsoned eyed male bashed open the door, making his entrance to the bar dramatic. The Spaniard only laughed and once again, followed after the other, making his way inside. He glanced around the scenery, "Not too bad." Antonio said in a song-song voice before his eyes locked with someone else's. That face seemed frimiliar. "Feli?-"

Someone was next to the young Italian, someone in a hat. Someone who finally spoke after moments which seemed to be hours, "What is it? It is only potato bastard 2." No, it wasn't just Gilbert. It was Antonio. He stepped forward, noticing the other male slowly turn to face the new costumers. He saw the other's mouth form words, but they were unable to be heard. "Roma-...Romano!" The Spaniard quickly yelled out, a smile quickly placing over his look of complete shock. The elder Italian flinched at the sound of the name, and quickly stood up from the bar stool. Still making that daring eyecontact, but there was not a smile on his face. Only shock. He was pale too, as if he saw a ghost. But the Spanish man in the bar wasn't a ghost, no one there was dead. Was he just so happy to see his old 'Boss' that he couldn't speak.

Antonio took another few steps closer but instead of his old henchman running towards him, Feliciano quickly tackled Antonio and pulled him into a big hug. "Big brother Antonio!" He cried out, seeming to not want to let go of the other figure. Antonio laughed and returned the hug to Feli, "Hola Feli! It's been so long!" He looked down at other who was clinging to him and then quickly looked back at the other sibling, who was now looking directly at the ground, his hat and bangs were covering his face who the older man couldn't read or see his expression. "Romano-"

"It's Lovino, bastard."

Ouch.

Francis stood up and made his way over towards Lovino, placing a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward and arching his eyebrows. "This is a good surprise, yes Mon Ami?" Lovino stared at the blond from the corner of his eyes, his hazel eyes were seeming like they wanted to kill the Frenchmen. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that this tomato bastard would be here?!" Everyone was taken back by the other's words, they were bitter and cold. Feliciano loosened his grip on the Spaniard and slowly slipped back towards Lovino, "Lovino, you don't want to see big brother Antonio-" He glared at Feli and frowned, "If I wanted to see him, I could have went and seen him a long time ago!"

Gilbert looked directly at Antonio, his emotion was in shock. He was just staring at Lovino, Gilbert couldn't tell what his Spanish friend was feeling at all. "Antonio, are you alright?" He finally asked while slowly making his way to his side. The Spaniard swallowed hard and dropped his arms to his side, "I do think Ro-Lovino has a point." He turned to face the white haired male and smiled, "Gracias for this meeting though."

Lovino made a soft grunt and quickly turned away, walking towards the bar. "Perverted bastard, get your ass over here and get me some wine damn it!" The blond only looked at the other two member apart of the 'Bad Touch Trio' and shrugged. At least Lovino didn't run out like he could have, following the Italian's order he walked up next to him. Feliciano whined softly before rubbing the back of his head with his index finger. "I didn't think he would act like this, it should be a happy moment, Si?" Antonio was also confused, just like Feli, but really, he didn't know what he would expect even if he knew that he would be meeting Lovino today. Slowly Antonio left Gilbert's side and walked towards Lovino, "Lo-Lovino, Si? Uh, are you alright?" He had to find out why he had gotten that reaction.

Did Lovino hate him?

Did he do something that upset the Italian only seconds after the meet up?

Francis quickly leaped between them and placed both of his hands on his Spaniard friend, "I think it might be best just to let him be for a while, it might just be a bit to much to take in at the moment since it been so long. Right?" Why didn't he think of that? That had to be it, it was so much emotion and tension in the room, that is what is had got to be. Lovino was somewhat of a emotional wreck too, really.

.

**Lovino's PoV.**

.

Lovino hissed softly when he heard the Frenchman talking to the Spaniard. He hated their voices right now, he wanted to break the wine glass he had in his hand and shove it down their throats. They didn't know what the hell he was feeling.

He was pissed, clearly.

But what they didn't know is that Lovino was on the edge of tears, all the pain that he had gotten over years and years and years ago came rushing back. It literally knocked the breath out of him as well. When he made eyecontact with Antonio only a few minutes ago, he was honestly in shock and slightly excited to see him. But what happened next is what upsetted him.

Feliciano, his own brother, ran up to the older man and basically threw himself all over him. That wasn't the worse part, the tomato bastard let him. He even returned the hug, well of course the bastard would return it, but he kept the hug going longer then it needed!

He needed another drink because within moments, Lovino's drink was gone. He quickly demanded another one, both the bartender and Antonio looked at the Italian carefully. And frankly, it kind of bothered him. He glared at the bartender in question who went to go get the wine bottle before turning his head the opposite direction his old 'Boss' was in.

Lovino heard a soft sigh and slightly grinned, that is what he wanted. He wanted the bastard to feel bad. He wasn't just upset about what happened this afternoon, but what happened in the past. How it hurt him. He wouldn't let it go that easily now.

Gilbert had snuck his way behind Lovino and poked him on both sides which caused Lovino to gasp loudly, his face beginning to turn 50 shades of red. "What the hell are you doing?!" Gil only laughed and leaned on the bar, "Relax, you just need to drink and loosen up some, alright? No need to be all cranky. I mean, it's cute and all but don't be a buzz kill. Feliciano doesn't mind that Antonio is here, neither do Francis or I." Those words sent a bunch of feelings towards Lovino, he wasn't sure if he should be blushing, annoyed, upset or confused. So he was all of them, he only made a scowl and looked down. "Be quiet, I am not cute."

Out of the corner of Lovino's eyes he swore he saw Antonio's head quickly face him once he mumbled the words out to Gilbert. 'What was that reaction for? Weird ass bastard.' the Italian thought to himself. Feliciano tugged on Gilbert's jacket and smiled at him, "You brought Toni, right?" Gilbert nodded in reply, "Ja, I did." Feli blushed slightly before leaning upwards and cupping his hand around the Prussian's ear to whisper something. No one caught it but the two. Lovino narrowed his eyes because he noticed Feli's slightly flustered face, "What the hell did he say to you?" But before he got an answer, Gilbert walked off towards Francis, flailing his arms about, saying something about how awesome he was, then taking a device from the blond and making his outside. "God damn, he is confusing."

"Antonio, don't be upset. Just give him time, alright?" Francis slowly slid his arm around the brunette's shoulder and smiled at him. "Toni, smile." The Spaniard couldn't help it but to laugh softly, another one of his well known smiles slowly making his way onto his lips. Feliciano had followed soon after Gilbert outside, Lovino had felt alone. He wasn't exactly alone, but he didn't want to talk to any of the bastards in the room. "Gracias, mi amigo. I will be fine." Lovino closed his eyes slightly at the sound of Antonio's voice and choice of words. Why did Lovino feel hurt? Did he really not want Antonio to be happy? Was he that mad at the other? Probably...

Lovino's eyes slowly began to turn towards the two friends once more, but now he saw Francis practically almost sitting in Antonio's lap! He had his arm hooked around his neck, his leg on the stool and his ass was slightly in the tomato bastard's seat! Lovino flinched and gave Francis a hard glare, who was too busy to notice because he was trying to talk to Toni. "So, what would you like to drink Mon Cher~?" Antonio only rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged, "Anything as long as it is not too strong, I prefer not to be completely drunk with you around."

_'What does that mean?!'_

Francis only chuckled and shook his head, "Aw, but that wouldn't be no fun if everyone was drunk off their asses but you." Antonio bit at his bottom lip before seeming to give in, "Fine, but nothing really bitter tasting!" He called out to Francis who finally left the Spaniard's side and went to go order some drinks. Antonio looked over at Lovino, they made brief eye contact, Lovino was the one to quickly turn away. Antonio tilted his head slightly, his lips parted as if he wanted to speak but no words came out. Within a few seconds after that, Francis was back with two glasses in hand. He stood in front of the tan man and smiled happily, "I got us a drink, Toni." The Spaniard smiled and reached for one of the glasses, "Gracias-" The Frenchmen quickly stepped back and shook his head, "Not so fast, you want a sip and you don't even know what it is." Antonio couldn't help but agree, "Point taken, can I have a sip then?" The blond had a smirk placed on his face before nodding, "Yes, you can have a taste test, but in a more interesting way. How about you have a taste test through a kiss, Mon Ami? Honhonhon!" He chuckled but before Antonio had time to protest, the other had placed the glass to his lips, took some of the alcohol in his mouth and sipped some. Then quickly leaned forward, inches away from the Spaniard's own lips.

"Enough with the shitty flirting already!"

Lovino quickly slapped a hand over his own mouth because he must had said that out loud instead of thinking it before Antonio's mouth was open and his cheeks were red while Francis only swallowed the liquid and stared at the Italian as well.

"F-Fuck.."

Francis grinned smugly, _"Someone got jealous because I was about to kiss a certain Spaniard?"_

The Italian scoffed and turned his head, trying to hide the blush that he wore on his face. "Please, I was just sick of hearing the crappy flirting between you two. Antonio can't notice someone flirting with him if it could save his life and you were just trying to get a reaction out of me, dumbass. So why not stop the crap already and leave him alone?-" He once more recovered his mouth with his hand, _'WHY THE HELL AM I SAYING THIS-'_

Francis licked his lips in amusement, _"I got that reaction, didn't I?"_

Antonio was still frozen, what a stupid look he wore on his face. Dumbfounded. Lovino slowly looked over towards the Spaniard and hissed through his teeth, _"What bastard, do I need a reason for saving you from getting a sloppy kiss from that perverted bastard? Get that look off your face, not like I really care what the hell you do because I don't. I was just sick of hearing you sound like a fucking idiot!"_


	5. Everybody Talks

"Lovino, you think you can keep your voice down?"

Francis asked glancing around to the eyes that were on the three, they were staring, some were whispering. This only caused the Italian's face to turn a bright red. He cursed under his breath and quickly went over towards the Spaniard, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and beginning to pull him towards the entrance of the bar. Going into the corner of the room, Lovino pushed the Antonio in a chair and sat down next to him. He was staring down hard into his lap, his hands were fist as he seemed frustrated.

Antonio frowned and softly placed his hand on his old henchman's back, attempting to comfort the other male. The Spaniard wasn't completely shocked when he felt the other flinch and throw his hand off him, "Don't touch me." Lovino hissed at Antonio, quickly placing his arms on the table and burying his face into them. Antonio sighed and reached forward, taking Lovino's hat off his head which quickly got another reaction.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Antonio had placed the hat on his head and innocently tilted his head to the side, a playful smile given to the Italian. "What does it look like I am doing, Lovi?"

"Looks like you are touching my stuff and being an idiot. Don't call me Lovi either!" Lovino snapped.

The Spaniard only chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "Lovino, why are you so mad?"

Lovino paused, thinking for a moment before sighing, "I'm not mad." Antonio just stared at Lovino, "Then what about that outburst back by Francis?-" That only earned him a sharp glare, "Okay..Then, you want me to leave?"

_"Antonio-" _

"Fratello! Fratello! Guess what!"

Feliciano that interrupted Lovino, the elder brother flinched at the sudden outburst and looked back at his sibling who was running his way. He narrowed his hazel eyes and frowned deeply, "What is it, Feliciano?" Antonio looked at Lovino for a few more second before looking back at Feliciano, slightly curious to why he seemed so happy. But when did he not?

"Gilbert used Big Brother Francis's phone to call his brother and Luddy is coming over to drink with us!" That wasn't what Lovino wanted to hear. "So, Potato bastard 1 is also coming?" Feliciano nodded happily, "Si, he is! It's been a while since I seen him and I miss him a lot! So seeing him now would make me happy!" The elder Italian brother flinched at the younger's choice of words, he was doing it on purpose. Lovino hated seeing his brother unhappy, and if seeing Ludwig means that it made Feli happy, then he couldn't just say no like that.

Seeing that he won, Feliciano ran back over towards Francis, Lovino guessing to tell him about Ludwig. He sighed heavily and glanced over at Antonio who was staring at him once again, "You sure do stare a lot, Antonio." Lovino muttered out. Antonio caught it and quickly looked down slightly, "Oh, Sorry Lovino. I know you don't like Ludwig that much and you probably will argue more if you drink. So.." Antonio stood up and held his head out towards the Italian, "Let's go for a little walk, just the two of us." The angry little Italian actually didn't seem to be that angry anymore and stood up, shoving his own hands into his front pockets. "Sure, whatever." The Spaniard understood, at least he got him to go on the walk with him. He looked over Francis who seemed to be wiggling his eyebrows, causing the Spanish man to roll his eyes. 'Be quiet.' he mouthed before looking back towards Lovino who seemed to be staring into his soul. His right eyebrow raised and head slightly tilted to the side, "Are we going or not?"

"Uhm, we will be back later. Probably no longer then a hour if we are even gone that long." With that, Antonio and Lovino were out the door. Antonio smiled, Lovino glanced away. Toni frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "It's a nice night tonight, perfect for a walk. The air is not too cold or too hot, no wind and there are not many people out tonight, compared to the morning." Lovino could easily tell that Antonio was trying to make this less weird then it already was for him, but Lovino was slowly getting relaxed and actually nodding in agreement. "I suppose, at least there aren't no annoying ass bugs because I would be so pissed if I got bit. I hate bugs." Antonio only laughed. He laughed at him. Lovino frowned, "What is so damn funny?" Antonio tried to explain through the laughter, "You-" So he was laughing at him after all, "Don't laugh at me!-" Antonio paused and shook his head, "I wasn't laughing at you, I was just laughing because you seem so concerned about being bitten. Your skin so precious to you, Lovi?" And back with the nicknames, "Don't call me Lovi, damn it. And yes, it is, this is the best and smoothest skin ever. Soft to the touch!" He declared out to the Spaniard who only arched his eyebrows, "Alright, if you say so, Lovino. You are Italian so I would expect you to pamper yourself to look nice." The Italian smirked, "Damn straight, Antonio."

The talking became easier and easier for them, it seemed natural. The stupid bickering when Antonio would laugh or comment on something which set Lovino off. It was normal though. Lovino quickly stopped were he stood, "Antonio-"

"That is when Francis said-_Huh?_ What is it, Lovi?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"..." Antonio glanced around to notice that they stood right under a streetlight and the rest of the area was pitched blank until you came to the other streetlight which seemed to be half a block away. "I am not really sure, it seemed that we were so into talking with one another that we totally forgot to make sure we didn't trail off far." Lovino pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time, "We have been gone for almost an hour." That caused Antonio to laugh, "Really? It seemed we only been talking for half an hour." The Italian's face slightly changed colors under the streetlight which was a bit hard to tell, Antonio yawned. "I think we should try to head back right? So they don't get worried about us. Gilbert and Francis might think I took you home or something." Took him home? As in, to sleep with him? Lovino just got smacked in the face with more emotions, was Antonio that kind of guy to talk his way to having people in his bed? Then again, wasn't he still hanging about those two who called themselves the 'Bad Touch Trio'? They weren't called that for no reason, Lovino stared hard at the ground. Antonio looked Lovino up and down, placing his hand on the other's shoulder's. "L-Lovino? You alright? What's wrong? You are not feeling sick right? Want me to carry you?"

"What the hell? No! I am fine, don't touch me or carry me or whatever! Leave me alone!" Lovino snapped, quickly turning away from the Spaniard, who was, completely utterly confused on what just happened. "What just happened? Weren't we okay just a second ago? Lovino, come on, talk to me. What did I do wrong? Was it something I said? Please, tell me. I want to fix this-" Lovino quickly turned and when he did, he felt hands on his shoulders, he quickly reacted and..

_Slap._

Antonio quickly let go of Lovino and stepped back, a hand covering the right side of his cheek. "...Lo siento.." Lovino froze. Did he really just slap Antonio for being concerned about him? Yes, he did and he quickly regretted it. The look on Antonio's face was just sadness and shock mixed together. He looked like he would cry right there, Lovino reached towards Antonio's cheek, He flinched. Lovino quickly stepped back and held his hand to his chest, "Antonio-I am sorry..I didn't mean to..I just.." Antonio smiled at Lovino. He smiled. Lovino only frowned more, regret filled emotion in his eyes. "Lovino..It's alright. I..I been expecting that the moment you seen me in the bar." The younger male stepped back and looked directly at the ground, they were about to talk about it. _'No, I won't hear it.' _Lovino quickly thought to himself, but did the Spaniard shut up then? "Lovino, I regret everything that happened back then, don't you know? And even afterwards, once I was healed." _'Shut up, I said I don't want to fucking hear it Antonio. Why won't you shut up-.' _"And, all these times I could have visited you when you were grown and in Italy. I could have came to visit you then, but I didn't-"

"Just shut the hell up, Antonio! I don't want to hear your damn apologies!" Lovino clenched his button up shirt and closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Antonio. Not right now or else, he would probably lose it. "There is nothing you could do! You just me walk out the front door Anyways! I remember it like it was yesterday, no matter how badly I want to forget that you were ever in my life. You told me to 'Just go', You didn't even try to stop him...I didn't want to go with that bastard..I didn't know him, I was still young, I didn't know what to do. But, Antonio, as stupid as I am, I knew that I didn't want to leave your home. Because, every time you were gone, I was so worried, would I ever see your stupid happy grin again? Would you come home in blood and be dying in my arm's reach? Would you not ever even come home and leave me there? I was so worried...but you just didn't seem to care. Did you even try?-Did you even try to keep me with you? Because...it surely doesn't feel like it, Toni.."

No words came from the Spaniard, he was speechless. Lovino felt this way all along and it was all thanks to him. Antonio didn't know what to say in the exact moment, but he quickly stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Lovino and held him tightly. "Lovino, you didn't hear the whole conversation. I wanted to keep you with me so badly, you were what I fought for, I fought to protect you and make sure that you stayed safe. But, I realized that you would be safer with him. I would be risking your life soon enough if I kept going the way I did and kept you by my side. The second he was out the door, I felt that I lost you forever. I wanted to see you everyday, and coming home to no one fighting against my hugs. It was lonely. Even with all those other people around, Lovino, I felt alone. But seeing you tonight, Lovi, I felt that maybe, just maybe, that I would have a chance to grow close to you again. Because, I don't want to lose you again, not like what happened back then, Lovino. I won't hurt you like that ever again.."

Lovino couldn't believe his ears, he kept quiet, only to slowly wrap his arms around the Spaniard's waist. He couldn't stop the small tears that were falling from his eyes, now nuzzling his face between his shoulder. "Antonio, don't ever leave me like that again you bastard."

Antonio pulled back slightly and slowly placed his right hand on Lovino's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the now dried tear stains. Antonio let a soft mumble out, "I promise, Lovino. No more crying, okay?" He was comforted by the other's words, Lovino went to deny it but felt a soft pair of lips on his, Antonio was kissing him. After a few seconds, he pulled back, Lovino's eyes were half closed and his cheeks were aflame. "Why'd you do that.." The Italian wasn't expecting an answer and the Spaniard didn't reply. He only dropped the hug and placed Lovino's hand in his own. "Let's go back to the bar, alright? They might be worried by now."

_"Si.."_

_**((I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter, sooo, I hope that made up for it. ;D If not, omg, i am sorry you lovely people. Please comment on this and let me know how you like it so far since this is my first story after all. I hope the characters aren't so OOC..But, Matthew(Canda), Alfred(America), Arthur(England) and Ludwig(Germany) will be in the next chapter! Yay! Sorry for the long wait, again, gomen. ; 3 ; Hugs and kisses.))**_


	6. Do you want me to kiss you again?

The walk back to the bar where all the others where was quiet.

Neither of them minded the silence though, it was comforting. Not awkward at all, even though, Antonio had kissed Lovino.

That was all that was running through the Italian's mind. Those soft lips pressed onto his own pink lips. The thought of it brought a faint blush to his cheeks, he tightened his grip on the other's hand who didn't pay no mind. No teasing comment on the color of his face or the holding of one another's hand.

Lovino liked that.

Though he would never admit it.

The walk back to the bar seemed to be shorter than the walk away from it, it was strange really, but neither of them questioned it. Antonio was the one to break the holding of hands, Lovino didn't expect him to reconnect them when the Spaniard opened the door for him. As soon as the elder Italian brother stepped inside, someone had swung his arm around his neck. Lovino flinched and turned to see a smiling blond in his face. "What the fu-" He was cut off.

"Yo! Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Lovino quickly tried to push Alfred off him who only seem to tighten his grip. Antonio stepped back and frowned, arching his eyebrows. Alfred seemed to have grown stronger since the last time he saw him. "Hola-Al, why not let Lovino go?-"

Alfred only laughed his normal loud laugh, beginning to rub his hand into Lovino's hair. Who seemed to be grow more annoyed and pissed off by the second. He opened his mouth to yell when he was cut off, "God damn it, you bloody wanker let the man go, Alfred!" That caught the super strong blond's attention, he paused and slowly turned around, Lovino still in his grasp, to face the voice. "Aw, Arthur, you are such a joy kill! I was just saying hello to Lovino!"

Arthur crossed his arms firmly over his chest, glaring at American. "Let. Go. Now." Alfred grew a kicked puppy pout, slowly loosening his grip on the Italian who took this only to fly out of the male's arms and bumping into another person.

Damn a lot of people showed up while they were gone.

The man placed his arms on Lovino's shoulders and chuckled, "Hallo Lovino~! You sure took your time with Tonio, didn't you?"

Fucking Gilbert.

"Che cosa? Screw off!" Lovino turned slightly pushing the other male away, Gilbert stumbled back to end up making another person gasp. "Sorry!"

Lovino frowned and stepped forward, pushing the Albino out of the way who was now pouting as well. The Italian looked at the blond who looked a bit like Alfred, "Oh! Matthew! Fuck, I didn't see you there." He rubbed the back of his head before glaring back at Gilbert, "That potato bastard's fat ass was in the way."

Matthew only chuckled nervously before shaking his hands infront of him, "It's alright, I was trying not to be seen." Lovino shrugged lightly before turning around to see Antonio smiling down at him, "I hope you aren't getting in a whole bunch of trouble." The Italian scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I am not doing a damn thing, I am talking to Matthew so go away." In all honesty, Lovino was a bit upset that Antonio didn't help him when he was stuck with Alfred. Antonio frowned and looked to the side, "Alright." With that, the Spanish man ducked his head and began to make his way over towards an inviting Frenchmen who was shaking a wineglass in his hand.

Lovino saw this and narrowed his hazel eyes, but Matthew placed his left hand on the other's shoulder. "Lovino, are you alright?" But right as the elder Italian was about to speak, he caught something in the corner of his eyes he didn't want to believe.

Feliciano.

And Ludwig.

Feliciano was sitting in Ludwig's lap placing soft kisses on the German's flushed cheeks. Feliciano had his arms around Ludwig's neck and Ludwig had his arms around Feli's waist. They seemed to be pretty comfortable from Lovino's point of view. Lovino broke away from Matthew's hand and stormed over towards the two, Feliciano gasped when he caught sight of his sibling, clinging tighter to the large German blond.

"Feliciano Vargas; what the hell do you fucking think you are doing?!" Lovino was pissed-no, he was beyond pissed. Feliciano yelped at the scolding and ducked to hide his face in Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig frowned looking from the scared Italian to the angry one. "Lovino, don't you think you are over reacting?" Lovino snarled, "Over reacting? I am not over fucking reacting! How would you feel if you seen your brother sitting in someone's lap and kissing on them even though they and everyone else knew that they hated that person?!" Those words shot at Ludwig, he flinched and looked down for a moment. Lovino truly did hate him, didn't he? Feliciano quickly looked back at Lovino, his eyes narrowed, tears in the corner of the them. "Fratello!-That was uncalled for! You...You are so mean to Luddy..He hasn't done nothing to you..not at all. You don't even know him; have you ever even given him a chance?" Lovino was taken back, he bit down on his bottom lip before turning to the side. "I don't care, Feliciano. Do whatever the fuck you want, it's not like I am fucking concerned that you might leave me and never come back because you don't need me no more. You will have that damn German by your side. So why should I care? Not like you ever did." Right when Lovino was about to walk away, he felt strong hands on his arms again. Why the hell was everyone grabbing him tonight?

"Lovino...calm down." Lovino looked up to see Alfred, calmly staring at him directly in the eyes. "You don't mean those words...don't say that to your brother." Matthew slowly stepped towards them both and nodded, "You may never know if you will ever get the chance to take those words back.." Alfred looked over at Matthew, giving a smile. "Exactly! Mattie is correct, and Feli is happy with Ludwig right? Shouldn't you be happy that your brother might actually have fallen in love? I know if Matthew had fallen in love with someone, even if I hated their guts, I would leave them be. I would be happy to know my little bro is happy." Matthew blushed faintly before chuckling, "Lovino, are you getting this?" Lovino sighed and brushed Alfred's hands away. "Okay, okay. Drop it. I got the message." He stepped back and began to make his way towards the bar, ordering himself a glass of wine before looking over to see Feliciano smiling and giggling at a smiling Ludwig. Next to them was Arthur and Alfred who seemed frustrated yet to be happy with each other's company.

The night was getting late. Almost 12 in the morning, time flew.

Lovino laid his head on the bar and closed his eyes for what seemed like a moment before he felt someone tap on his shoulder, it was Feliciano. "F-Fratello..? I am going to be heading home now, well, Ludwig thinks it would be best if I slept over for the night since I drank some and I shouldn't be driving. Is that okay?" Lovino must have fell asleep because he was still in a daze, "Mm..Mhm." Feliciano smiled and gently kissed Lovino's forehead before turning and making his way towards Ludwig. Lovino glanced around before seeing Gilbert giving Matthew a soft kiss on his own forehead, Matthew only seemed to laugh it off but had a faint blush to his cheeks.

Damn a lot happened within a little bit of time.

Arthur and Alfred were no where in sight so they must have left before everyone.

But where was Antonio and Francis? Did they leave...? Did they leave together? Lovino stood up and made his way over towards the blond and the albino. "Where did everyone else go?"

Gilbert looked over at Lovino and wrapped his arm around the other's waist, "Eyebrows and 'The hero' left right after you passed out. Feliciano and Lud just left...I think Franny and Tonio are actually outside right now, they said they would be leaving in a bit but I doubt they left without a word." Matthew nodded in agreement before Gilbert let go off Lovino and went to give Matthew more attention. "You should head home, Lovi." Lovino muttered something under his breath before tossing his hand out towards the two, heading out the front doors of the bar.

It was quiet for a moment before he heard a voice, "Mi tomate?"

God damn it, again with the nicknames?

Lovino turned to the left to see Antonio and Francis leaning on the wall of the bar, Francis smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke out towards Antonio who waved his hand towards his face. "You finally woke up, you ready to head home?" Francis quirked his eyebrows before shrugging, "You and your lover should call it a night, it wouldn't be a smart idea for either of you to drive home so why not walk home?" Francis licked his lips before dropping the cigarette bug on the ground, stomping on it to kill it.

"He is not my lover, so shut the hell up, Francis. I can go home on my own, it can't be that hard to find." Lovino said with a half hearted shrug. Francis was about to speak up again but this time Antonio beat him too it. "No, you were just asleep at the bar. Let me take you to my house, you can sleep there for the night, si? No harm in that." Francis nodded with a little smirk on his face, as if to say, 'beat me too it.'

Lovino paused but then felt something warm grab his hand, he looked down to see the tan one locking hold with his own. The Italian male didn't break away though. Francis chuckled and pushed himself off the wall, "I suppose I will be seeing you both again, if you don't got a hangover that is." He spoke with teasing, mocking tone before he started to walk off away from the bar. "Buenos noches, Francis." Antonio said in his normal cheery tone; Lovino gripped tighter onto Antonio's hand. This time though, Antonio looked down at their hands then back up to make direct eye contact; his bright green ones meeting the darker hazel ones. The Spaniard then smiled softly before reaching over with his free hand to cup Lovino's cheek, "Let's get going, I only live a few blocks away."

Antonio was walking quite slow and to Lovino, if they were walking quicker then maybe they would already be at Toni's home. But in mid-thought, "Oh, I have a surprise for you at my house. You don't mind pets do you?" Lovino was caught a bit off guard, he arced his eyebrows up at the older male before shrugging, "I don't mind, as long as they don't try to eat my face off then we are okay." Antonio laughed softly before nodding, "Si, si. I am sure this little thing won't try to eat your face off."

Lovino must have been a little drunk still or something because he noticed that he would sometimes gain distance from Antonio before stumbling into the Spaniard. This would cause Antonio to chuckle and gently hold the other by his waist, only before Lovino would actually notice how close they were, become flustered and break away; but keeping the hands intact.

"What's that?"

Antonio looked to where Lovino was pointing, it was to the park that Gilbert and him were at before and where Gilbert got rejected by that woman. The night's moon caused it to look a bit creepy, much less child friendly looking now. Lovino asked again, "What is that place?" Antonio blinked before shaking his head, "A child's park. It's kind of spooky right now but we can come here in the morning if you don't have a bad hangover." Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What makes you think that I will have a hangover?" The Spaniard slowly shook his head and shrugged, "Nothing; but it is just a normal thing that happens to people when they drink. So it's kinda of expected that you will have a hangover." The younger male quickly responded, "That means you are going to have a worse hangover than me." Antonio chuckled and nodded, "Probably so." He spoke softly agreeing with the other.

Their little conversations were always something silly; probably because both of them were wasted off their asses. But before they both knew it, they were standing infront of Antonio's home. Lovino glanced around before quirking a brow, "Here already? Damn, that was faster then I thought." Antonio once again broke the holding of one another's hands which caused Lovino to quickly cross his arms firmly over his chest. Antonio took out his keys to unlock the door and open the door, offering it to Lovino to enter first. The Italian causally stepped inside the doorway, quickly to be greeted by a 'mrrow'.

Hazel eyes darted across the room before finally landing on a small figure, it leaped off the couch and quickly padded towards Lovino; Lovino jumped back and almost landing right in Antonio's arms. "Don't be scared, it's just a small kitty." Antonio said in a teasing tone before walking Lovino out of the door way, he closed the door behind him and yawned. "So; you can sleep in my room if you want and I can sleep in the living-" Lovino was suddenly laying on the floor with the fluffy kitten on his chest, gently stroking the top of the cat's head between her ears.

The Spaniard slowly began to smile, taking in the picture infront of him. Lovino looked a bit like a child again, but he wasn't a child no more. What broke him out of his thought was the mumble of Lovino's words, "Que?" Lovino just stared up at Antonio and huffed, "Are you ignoring me now?" Antonio couldn't not but in his mind 'aw' at how adorable Lovino looked with that little pout on his face, it caused his cheeks to swell up slightly and his lips were pursed. Lovino quickly noticed that Antonio was staring at his lips which caused him to become flustered, he pulled himself to his knees and held the cat close to his face. "What's the cat's name...?" Antonio again was broken out of his thoughts and automatically responded, "Tomate." Lovino cocked his head slightly, looking up at Antonio from the corners of his eyes. "Does he eat tomatoes or something-Do you have a tomato I can eat?" Antonio chuckled and slowly made his way out of the living room into the kitchen which was connected to the living room. "Do you still love tomatoes like you used to when you were younger?" Antonio didn't look back when Lovino didn't respond. He opened the fridge and glanced around, Lovino watched him carefully from the floor of the living room; Antonio within seconds pulled out a large, red, juicy looking tomato.

Lovino pushed Tomate into his right arm as he reached out with his left towards Antonio who was holding it above his head. Lovino whined, frowning; "Come on, give me the damn tomato please." The Spaniard laughed at the other's attempt to be polite to get his way, but Antonio gave in and handed the other male the tomato. A smirk came onto his pale lips and laid back down on the ground, he let the cat go who quickly ran off. "She'll be back. You can play with her in the morning." Antonio slowly made his way onto the ground next to Lovino, laying on his side, Lovino looked at Toni from the corners of his eyes before taking a small bite of the tomato. Antonio cocked his head slightly before holding his hand out towards the Italian, "Share with me, por favor?" Lovino paused, seeming to be thinking for a moment. He shrugged and held the tomato out towards Antonio's mouth. The Spaniard grinned a toothy grin before wrapping his hand around Lovino's and the tomato before bringing the tomato closer and taking a bigger bite. A trail of tomato juice trickled down out of the corner of his lips, as he was going to wipe it away with his arm, Lovino's free hand stopped him. "Freeze."

Lovino wrapped his free arm around Antonio's and pulled it down away from his mouth, the Italian rolled closer to the Spaniard and leaned forward their faces only inches apart; Lovino closed his eyes but cracked enough to still see out of them, he then stuck out the tip of his tongue before trailing it from the bottom of Antonio's chin up to the corner of his mouth, this had caused Antonio to become flustered, the red tint barely visible on his cheeks. Lovino saw this and a smirk came to his face before letting go about to pull back; But Antonio caught him and leaned forward again, closing the gap between them, stealing around kiss. This one was short and less sweet then the one they shared out of their walk.

"Mm..Lovi, that was interesting but I am grateful, gracias."

"Shut up."

"_Yummy tomtoe no?"_

"I said shut up."

"That kiss was a nice touch too."

"..."

Antonio chuckled and held Lovino closer before slowly sitting himself up on the ground, "How about you finish your tomato and we will go to bed." Lovino nodded in agreement before taking a bite of the tomato, "We can..share a bed if you want, it's not that big of a deal." He kept munching away on the tomato but he honestly missed when he was younger and still actually lived with Antonio. He remembered the way that the Spaniard always smelt the same, of the outside, dirt and tomatoes, he liked it. Antonio stood up slowly as Lovino followed behind him, he pointed down the hallway to a room at the end of the hall; "I sleep in there so you can go eat the tomato in there if you want." Lovino broke away from Antonio's grip and began to make his way towards the room, behind him he could almost feel Antonio's eyes on him. He felt a bit self conscious about it which caused him to walk faster, once to the bedroom he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, you alright?" Antonio's voice came into the room about 5 minutes after Lovino had went into his bedroom, Lovino was sitting on the bed just finishing up the rest of the tomato. He threw the rest in the trashcan and then looked up at the Spaniard. "Mhm, I am fine. Can we go to bed now?" Antonio shrugged and quickly pulled off his shirt.

Lovino couldn't stop himself but to stare at Antonio's body, he was lean but muscular, perfectly tan all over. Antonio must have saw the auburn hair colored male looking over him because he cocked a eyebrow. "You don't mind if I sleep in my shorts right?" Lovino turned his head to the side, refusing to the let the other see him becoming flustered. "Si, do whatever the fuck you want. It's your house right?" Antonio shrugged, "I just want you to be comfortable." He walked over and placed a soft kiss ontop of the Vargas brother's head. He poked Lovino's stomach and smirked, "You don't have to sleep in that. You can sleep in your boxers if you want or I got some clothes that might fit you." Lovino squirmed and shook his head, "I am fine. I'll sleep in my boxers, chill out." He rolled onto the bed and slowly pulled off his shirt, tossing it down on the ground next to the bed. Before Lovino had noticed, Antonio had slipped out of his pants and was already in the bed next to him.

Lovino closed his eyes and unbuttoned his pants, quickly moving his way out of them to reveal a pair of dark red boxers. He tossed his pants to the side next to the shirt and quickly dived into the sheets wrapping them around himself, Antonio smiled and reached over to turn off the lamp. The darkness quickly swallowed the two whole, causing Lovino to close his eyes; He felt someone shift next to him and that is when it actually hit him. He was in the same bed as Antonio. And at that, they were half naked next to one another and the only thing stopping them from being completely naked was a piece of fabric. Antonio's voice broke Lovino's...interesting thoughts; "You don't mind me kissing you right, Lovi?"

_"...No."_

"Is it _bad_ that I kissed you?"

"Again, no."

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

A few seconds passed which felt like minutes.

"...Kiss me when we are not drunk."

With that Lovino felt large arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer, he felt the warmth of Antonio's body and actually sank into his touch. Only a a few gently strokes on his head and Lovino was out cold.


	7. Like a Date?

**((Sorry guys for the long wait on the chapters! I am just trying to get them to move along quicker and to make them longer! I am happy to hear that you all like them so much. This is my first ever fanfiction so I understand if you think that it is moving too slow or..whatever. I AM SO SORRY I REPEAT THEIR NAMES A LOT-I am not very clever with coming up with other names for them. Argh.-I am also now working on another fanfiction. I'll be posting that soon! Feliciano and Romano babies. Anyways-Here is the chapter!))**

The hazel colored eyes slowly flickered open, he clenched to the blanket that was wrapped around him. Lovino closed his eyes for a short few seconds before reopening them suddenly remembering where he was. The sleepy hung over Italian used his left hand to reach next to him for Antonio's body, but he was gone. Lovino quickly sat up and his eyes roamed the bedroom, the sun's light was sneaking in through the red curtains that quickly flashed over Lovino's face; he whined and sinked back into the safety of the bed comforter.

Lovino nuzzled into the pillows and took in a deep breath, the pillows smelt of Antonio. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment before letting it out in a long sigh; He laid on his stomach and wrapped his arms around the pillow. It must have been about 10 in the morning, no way it could have been past noon. Right as Lovino was about to actually pull himself out of the bed, a shot of pain shot through his head.

Hangovers suck.

He groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Where the hell was Antonio? It's his house and Lovino was his guest. Lovino attempted to try and remember everything that happened last night but it was a bit of a blur, he remembered going to the bar and meeting up with everyone. Going on the walk with Antonio-The kiss. Going back to the bar and getting jumped by Alfred then yelling at Feliciano...and just about everything after that was a daze. It gave him more of a headache the more he tried to remember what happened to him.

While he was rubbing his temple a voice finally spoke outside of his head. "Buenos dias, Lovi. Finally decided to wake up, huh?" Lovino's eyes shot to the side to stare at the figure who stood in the doorway. "Don't be so happy-it's too early." Antonio quirked an eyebrow before chuckling silently, "But tomate it's 2 in the afternoon." Soon as Antonio said that Lovino flew out of the bed and tossed the covers to the side. His foot hit the ground and he just fell to the floor as he had slipped on his shirt; Antonio had quickly reached out to grab him but missed. "Lovino! Are you alright?!" He leaned down towards him, concern on his face but Lovino could tell that Antonio wanted to laugh so hard.

"I'm fine! It's just..really late in day! Why did you let me sleep all day, damn it!" Lovino hissed as he pushed himself off the ground to realize he was just in his boxers, fighting back the blush Lovino then reached down and grabbed his pants. Sitting back on the bed Lovino began to pull his pants up as Antonio frowned, "Sorry Lovi, it's just that when I came in at 10 you seemed to be sleeping so peaceful I just couldn't wake you up then." Lovino sighed and shrugged, "It's whatever." He wouldn't admit that he found Antonio's bed quite comfortable.

"Well, are you hungry? I wasn't expecting to have anyone over so I haven't gone shopping yet. If you want we can stop at your house, pick you up some clothes and then we can go out to eat." Antonio offered to Lovino as he sat down next to him on the bed, Lovino froze then turned his head to face him. "Like a date?"

Antonio's face froze and a light tint of red covered his cheeks, soon as Lovino saw the other blushing he knew that he said the wrong thing. Lovino bit his bottom lip before standing up and looking away from the Spaniard. "F-Fuck, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Sorry..Forget I ever said anything, I can just go home." He reached down and grabbed his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head, making sure not to look at Antonio. But the Spaniard shook his head, even though Lovino couldn't see it. "Lovino, relax. You don't have to go home, you can stay here. And actually, yes, if you want to think of it as a date then that is perfectly fine. I wouldn't mind going on a date with you." He spoke in a soft tone to try and comfort Lovino.

It must have worked because Lovino's back seemed to not be as tense as it was before, Lovino was a shy person and Antonio knew that he had to be careful not to scare him off-even if he embarrasses himself some. Antonio stood up and gently wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and held him close.

"...Do you have anything for a headache?"

Antonio laughed at the face that was all the young Italian had said, Lovino puffed up his cheeks and glared softly at the Spaniard. "Shut up! I don't feel that well, I need something." Lovino broke out of Antonio's grasp and made his way out of the bedroom down the hallway before seeing a open door, looking inside he saw it was the bathroom. Antonio had followed behind and pointed towards the mirror above the sink. "I think I might have some Advil in there for that headache of your's." Lovino glanced into the mirror at Antonio and nodded, "Grazie." He opened the cabinet and scanned the bottles before finding the small white Advil bottle, taking out two pills then placing the bottle back in it's original place. Lovino closed the mirror cabinet expecting to see Antonio's stupid smile but it was no where to be found.

The Italian male turned around and began to make his way out of the bathroom and towards the living room, when he went to turn to the left and into the kitchen he saw Antonio standing there holding out a glass of water. "Here you go." He gave Lovino a soft smile and went back into kitchen, reaching under the sink and pulling out the bag of cat food. "I have to feed Tomate before we go eat ourselves." Lovino took the pills then swallowed some of the water Antonio had given him, he placed the glass on the counter and then something furry began to rub on his legs.

"Oh..it's you." A smile came to Lovino's face as he reached down and picked up the cat, gently scratching under her chin. Purring sounds came from Tomate as she was enjoying the petting, Antonio placed the bowl of cat food by Lovino and pointed to it. "You can put her down now to let her eat and we can leave if you want." Lovino listened letting the happy cat go as she leaped to the ground and quickly padded towards her bowl of food. Antonio stepped out from behind the counter and began to head towards the front door, slipping on his shoes. Lovino closed his eyes slightly as he followed behind the Spaniard, Antonio opened the front door for them and closed it behind them. Lovino made his way down the stairs and stood at the bottom, looking back up at the top as Antonio followed behind him. "You know, I have some cash on me so instead of going back to my house to get me clothes we can just go and buy me something new to wear. If you don't mind at all."

"That's fine by me!" Antonio gave Lovino another toothy grin before looking around slowly before pointing to the right. "I think there is a clothes outlet that way." Lovino shoved his hands into his pockets and turned in that direction he had pointed, "Let's go then."

Antonio placed his hands behind as head as he started to walk down the sidewalk, the Spaniard was attempting to walk side by side with the young Italian but the other seemed distracted as he kept falling behind making Antonio stop and have to wait for him. Lovino fell behind a few times and glared softly at Antonio when the man stopped and waited for him, "How much farther is this clothes store, Toni?" The Spaniard's face lit up when he heard the other call him a nickname and waited a brief moment; "Hmm...It should be right up this street. Cross here." he motioned towards the walking section in the street. Lovino gave a quick nod and began to walk across the street next to Antonio. His eyes scanned the stores that were lined up next to one another. There was some places to stop and eat, some where you could go shopping for house supplies and some women shops. Lovino was too busy looking into the large glass windows of the shops that he almost fell over when Antonio grabbed his hand and pulled him into a store.

"Holy fu-crap!" Lovino had censored himself as that is what he tried to do when not in public; but if he was pissed off or upset then he would hold nothing back. Some women had stopped and looked at the two but then turned away, Lovino sighed in relief and looked directly up at the Spaniard who had a cheeky grin on his face. "At least warn me when you are about to drag me around, got it?" Antonio laughed before flicking his wrist out towards the racks of clothes. "They are not really organized so you have to look around and try things on. The dressing rooms are in the back, just let me know when you find something." As he said that, Lovino had begin to wonder off and peek through the hung clothes. Antonio was correct. They had the pants mixed with shirts and those mixed with shorts-it was pretty messy. But whatever Lovino had found was pretty nice.

Antonio had went to the side of the large room and rested himself against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes partly. After a long few minutes Antonio decided that he should check up on the Italian to see what was taking him so long. The Spaniard pushed himself off the wall and glanced around.

Lovino no where in sight.

"Lovino? Loooovino, Come out, come out wherever you are!" Antonio sang out in a singsong like voice, he paused. He waited. Still no Lovino. That is when Antonio began to become a bit concerned as the only place the man thought the other could be was back in the dressing rooms.

Antonio started to walk pass the racks of clothes and headed towards the back of the store, there was a cut off room which let towards the dressing rooms. As Antonio went to open the door which led to muti smaller rooms he heard a voice. "Mmm..How about this?" The hell? A woman's voice? "Now that is a lot more comfortable." Lovino? A strange feeling began to rise in the bottom of Antonio's stomach, it wasn't like that because surely Lovino wasn't like that. Right? One way to find out. Antonio took in a deep breath and opened the door to see Lovino standing infront of a mirror with pants on, shirtless and a blonde headed woman standing next to him, pulling at the back of his pants. Lovino stared at Antonio and arched his eyebrow, "Can I help you?" the woman smirked at Lovino and rolled her eyes, "That's my line."

"I was just concerned to were you ran off to."

"I was back here with Mrs. Valerie, isn't that right?"

The blonde woman smiled at Lovino and nodded, "Correct! I was just trying to tell Mr. Lovino here that this size would be much more comfortable then the ones he had picked out." Lovino scoffed and shook his head, "Anyways, I found some pants and a shirt. So if you can leave now Antonio I can change again and we can get going." Antonio felt like he was getting scolded like a child, he frowned and quickly turned and made his way out of the dressing rooms.

Within about ten minutes Lovino walked out of the dressing room and had a white bag full of his old clothes and was changed into his new clothes. He wore white pants and a light grey t-shirt. Lovino stepped towards Antonio and dropped the bag to the ground, he leaned down and searched through it. Pulling out what he was looking for, Lovino placed a black Fedora on top of Antonio's head and smiled. "It matched." Antonio had been wearing a red shirt and black pants, so the black hat matched as well. Antonio couldn't help but smile at Lovino's offering. It was pretty sweet. "Hey Lovino." Lovino blinked and tilted his head slightly to the right. "What is it?" Antonio was finding Lovino to be acting very adorable. "You are just so adorable." He quickly wrapped his arms around Lovino, pulling him into a tight hug. Lovino yelped at the sudden hug but slightly sank into it. "I am not adorable or cute-I am handsome, sexy-anything but cute and adorable. Got it?" He mumbled out to the grinning Spaniard.

"You said to kiss you when sober, remember?"

That quickly caught Lovino's attention as he slowly glanced up to make eye contact with Antonio. "Yeah..I did..Why do you ask?"

Antonio smiled softly and looked off at the corners of his eyes, "Oh, no reason. Just thinking." Lovino huffed, "About?"

The Spaniard paused and looked back at the almost pouting looking faced Italian. "Things." Lovino sighed and nodded, "Alright. Mind breaking the hug yet?" Antonio cocked his head and a smirk was firmly on his lips, "You think I would let you get away that easily?" The Italian's face turned a soft shade of pink, "I was hoping-" Antonio chuckled. "You were wrong, but I suppose I could if you are ready to go eat now." Right as Antonio had spoke about food, Lovino's stomach growled. "Mio Dio.." Lovino whined out as he broke away from Antonio's grip and covered his face with his hands, Antonio quickly tried to stop the laughter from escaping when he saw that Lovino had become embarrassed.

"Stop laughing, asshole!"

"I-I'm not laughing!"

"You are too!"

"You are just hungry! That is normal!"

Lovino groaned and tossed his head back in frustration. "Can we just go?" Antonio nodded and reached down grabbing Lovino's bag and beginning to head back towards the entrance of the shop. Lovino not far behind was quiet, he had his arms firmly crossed of his chest and was looking at the ground. He was pouting. Antonio had to look forward and bit his lip from 'awing' at how cute Lovino looked.

Antonio and Lovino were back on the sidewalk again, Lovino reached out and gently brushed his hand against Antonio's. His eyes traveled down towards their hands and Lovino quickly pulled his hand back, Antonio smiled slightly and reached out to take Lovino's hand in his own. "That's what you wanted, right?" Lovino refused to answer but gave the Spaniard's hand a soft squeeze.

Their walk was short lived when they now stood infront of a large building; Antonio looked down at Lovino and smiled. "This is the closest place I could think of. They have pretty good food." Lovino shook his head, "I don't care; I want food." He said in a soft tone before pushing the door open, he walked inside to see that it was not as empty as he was hoping. The Spaniard had followed behind him and held Lovino's hand tighter to try and comfort him as he could tell that he was getting a bit nervous. "You aren't a big people person, are you?" Lovino rolled his eyes and dragged Antonio up towards the counter where a woman stood with a large smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen! My name is Alice and I will be your server today. Is it for two?" Lovino smiled back at the over happy lady and nodded, "It's just us. Thank you." The woman called Alice nodded, grabbed two menus and waved them back to follow after her as she walked from around the counter and towards the middle section of the restaurant. Both men sat down at the table and took their menus and watched Alice as she walked off. "Do you have any idea on what you want so far?" Lovino placed his elbows on the table and began to rub the bridge of his nose, "I want coffee and maybe a muffin." Antonio frowned and tilted his head looking at Lovino in concern, "You feeling sick? I'll see if they have anything for your head if it is feeling bad." The Spaniard stood up and walked towards the woman that seated them, Lovino watched him and closed his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt sick, the heat of the sun made his stomach hurt and not eating all day that made it worse.

Antonio soon came back and held out a small white pill towards Lovino. "They didn't have much so this is all they had, it's like that cheap rip off brand but it still works the same." Lovino looked up slowly and took the pill out of Antonio's hand before tilting his head to the side, resting it on his right palm. "Can you get me some water or something to drink, grazie." The Spaniard smiled softly and nodded, "Of course, mi tomate." Lovino glared at him as he walked away once again but sighed, not really in the mood to protest.

The Spaniard was gone much longer then before, Lovino had again rested his head in his arms; his eyes closed as he gently ran his fingers through his own auburn colored hair.

"Mi Lovino, wake up." Antonio called out to the dozing Italian; "Shut up, I'm not asleep." He commented as he sat back up and opened his eyes slowly. "Did you bring me back-...You brought food too." Lovino stared at the tray that the Spaniard held; it contained two large muffins and two cups of what seemed to be coffee as the aroma smelled of almonds. "Grazie." the Italian spoke when Antonio placed the tray in front of him then sitting back down in the seat infront of Lovino. "Sorry for the long wait, I had to wait for them to make it. The muffin is blueberry, I hope you don't mind them." Lovino reached forward grabbing the muffin and holding it above his head and then seeming to be studying it. "I would prefer a banana muffin-" Antonio's face frowned slightly; Lovino smiled at him, "But this will do all the same." Before taking a small bite of it. Lovino gave a little noise, "Mmm, that is actually really good." Antonio chuckled softly before scooping up his own muffin and placing some of it into his mouth.

Once the Spaniard's muffin was gone, which didn't take long, he looked over at Lovino who was little a bit sick again. "Hm, you those pills I gave you yet?" Lovino blinked slowly before shaking his head and looking up at Antonio. "What? You were talking to me?-Oh, no." Lovino held up his left hand to show Antonio the little white pill in his hand. "I should though, don't worry though I should be alright." That didn't convince the Spaniard as he sighed and closed his eyes, sipping lightly at the cup of coffee. "Ah-Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" Idiot. Quickly placing the cup down, sticking out his tongue and doing a waving motion towards it as if to try and cool it down. Lovino just stared at Antonio, who froze and began to become red in his tanned face, "It was hot..." he said in barely a whisper.

That did it; Lovino bust out laughing and tossed his head back, holding his stomach as he began to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing at the Spaniard; "You are such a idiot! Haha-You...Ha! And then you just-You looked so sad-Ha!" He began to have tears in his eyes he was laughing so much. Antonio lowered down before beginning to laugh himself, "But it burned!" He cried out as he covered his mouth and attempted to muffle the sounds escaping. Lovino quickly got quiet, looked at Antonio with a straight face for about 15 seconds. Antonio mouthed the words, 'Don't.' And right when Antonio did that Lovino lost it again! As the Italian went to lean on his chair, he lost his balance and fell to the floor. He yelped but still continued to laugh, it slowly fading as he just laid on the ground-still actually in the chair too. "Ha...he...Oh my God.." Lovino let a few more giggles escape before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly; "That..That just made my day, Antonio. Damn your cute."

Lovino froze; quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. He felt his face slowly begin to heat up; he closed his eyes tightly and wondered if the Spanish man heard him. Antonio had stood up and was standing above him; but the Italian was laughing so much the Spaniard doubt he noticed.

"Are you alright?"

The Italian sighed in relief and slowly looked up at Antonio before reaching out towards him; "Help me, bastard." He said in a snappy tone trying to get him to pull him up with his normal scowl on. "My headache is fucking killing me." Antonio didn't hesitate before reached down and grabbed Lovino's hands and pulling him up. Once standing, Lovino reached forward and took ahold of the cup of coffee, blowing it, then placing the pill in his mouth and taking a small sip of it. Antonio seemed to be pouting again; Which looked a bit funny since it was Antonio after all. "At least you didn't burn your tongue." Lovino quirked an eyebrow, stepped towards Antonio and cupped the Spaniard's cheek in his hand; "You want to taste the coffee without getting burned?" Antonio blinked before slowly nodding, "Mhm, Si, I do."

"Okay, I can show you how." Lovino pulled back before raising the cup to his mouth and gently blowing on the coffee, cooling it down slowly. He took in a deep breath, almost tasting the coffee again through the smell of it. It was pretty intoxicating as Lovino loved his coffee. The Vargas brother slowly took some of the brew into his mouth before placing the coffee mug back down on the table, Lovino turned back to Antonio, who seemed pretty confused, and then the Italian grabbed Antonio's face with both hands, pulled him close. Antonio went to speak but before he could even ask Lovino what he was doing he felt their lips mashing together and then the warm liquid into his own mouth. Antonio swallowed and broke the kiss, covering his mouth to cough into it. He looked up at a smirking Lovino who tilted his head innocently, "Problem?" Antonio finally relaxed and shook his head side to side, "No, no. No problem at all." he smirked right back at Lovino who just rolled his hazel eyes.

"Ooooh! Fratelloooo!"

"...Fuck."

**((Dundundundunnnnn. I'm not even sorry-))**


End file.
